Together We Stand
by MiaAndOak
Summary: In the end, they were there for each other. All of them. They would be at one's throats, but they still had love. Now that's family.


Breaking News!

I contacted FanFiction and had them put Eddie in for characters. A bunch of people were added.

_************************************************************************************((((((((((((((Paradise has been canceled .I have only received 1 reviews, but over 1K hits and visits in three days. Out of ONE THOUSAND PEOPLE. It was true by the way. Sorry, but I guess you guys aren't!)))))))))))))**_

I don't own HOA.

****

**Together We Stand**

"I will not accept this anymore! The behavior of students at this fine academy had detracted before my eyes! As a result, and a challenging one at that, someone will be expelled…" The student's detained their breathing, as Mr. Sweet continued.

"I am sorry to say, Mara Jeffrey, please go back to your house and pack your things. I have contacted your parents, and you must be departed by Friday. There is nothing more to see, so everyone get back to your class."

However, not a muscle moved in the Drama Room, #274. A gaping Mara rose from the leather cushions, and muscles in her face all contributed to a baffled and astounded look. Water droplet ran down her porcelain face, as she would be sent-off on Friday, only three sweet days.

A tall and fit blond headed man stood up. His eyes illuminated with resentment and a broken heart.

"If she goes, I go." Jerome uttered, taking Mara's hand. She glanced at him, and her lips curved into a smile.

Alfie was the second to rise. "And if he goes, I go."

"I will move out if Alfie does, but I want all my clothing back from everyone! Even that skirt that you adore, Nina." Amber said, turning to point a finger at Nina, who stood and said, "I will go as well. I will not be here without my friends. Sweet home America!"

Fabian grabbed Nina's hand, and swallowed before breathing out the same thing. "I will leave. Even though my parent's would kill m-" Nina elbowed him in the ribs. He glanced at her before realizing his gaffe.

Mick, in the middle of eating an energy bar, said with his mouth full, "I… fill fo fif Fafiaf foes. No fere not foes." He put a finger up, and swallowed. "In other words, see ya mates!"

Joy, who had taken a fancy to Mick over the past year, stood up and grabbed his hand. "I will leave." Mick smiled down at her and kissed her cheek.

Patricia sighed heavily, before uncrossing her legs and saying, "Yeah, we know what I am going to say." Mara looked at her and giggled with her tear-stained face.

All the students of Anubis looked next to Patricia, to find Eddie, deep in slumber. His head was resting on Patricia's lap. They have been dating for a few months.

The Goth styled girl slapped him on the head, and he awoke with a start.

"What? I need my beauty sleep." Eddie mumbled, and Patricia snorted at that.

"The only beauty you will ever be getting close to is _me._" She added, and pecked him on the mouth.

Mr. Sweet looked at the students. He glanced at Vera and Victor. He shook his head before getting his handkerchief and blotting his forehead. Victor glared at him, and whispered a few words.

Talking did not cease for a few more minutes, putting Mara in advanced aggravation. She shifted from foot to foot, while Jerome, standing by her side, clenched her clammy hand.

An angry Victor lifted himself up, and extended to the door before slamming it shut.

"Ahem." Mr. Sweet cleared his throat, causing the chatter to die. "I have reached a final choice. You all will be put on suspension for two days, receiving zeros for the entire day. You also will have… "Toilet duty" as Victor puts it, and any other punishment will be added if necessary. Now, this is an exception for _once _and only. You also will be put under house arrest. I have made this decision due to the… dangers that the staff and I put you in last year. Now good-"

Mr. Sweet could not finish giving his speech before cheers, laughter, and tears of joy erupted, making the teachers exit swiftly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you so much!" Mara cried, tears running down her face. The student's all hugged each other, before getting together in a huddle.

Several "I love you"'s were spoken across the circle. *

"Who doesn't?" Amber added, letting go of Alfie and flipping her hair. The friends, more like siblings, all through their heads back and barked with laughter.

**For one time in everyone's lives, they truly knew the meaning to the word, "friend."**

****

**What it Means:**

**The one and only * was used because I did not know how to write, "I love you"'s". It really messed me up! Sorry.**


End file.
